Encontro às escuras
by Lell Ly
Summary: Um leilão... lance no escuro... Quinze garotos... entre eles, Harry Potter... E Gina Weasley tinha que ter arrematado justo Draco Malfoy?
1. Lance no escuro

**Encontro às escuras**

**Capítulo 1 – Lance errado.**

**...**

— Só eu acho uma hipocrisia vender garotos em uma festa? — começou Hermione a reclamar pela milésima vez. — Foi uma idéia ridícula de um leilão e...

— E a gente pode comprar a companhia de qualquer garoto por uma semana. — interrompeu Lilá Brown sonhadoramente.

— Além de ajudar os reparos na torre de astronomia. — completou Parvatil. — Mas hoje eu sei que Harry será definitivamente meu por uma semana.

— E Ron... — suspirou Lilá apaixonada.

Hermione ficou incomodada com a declaração das duas, mas Gina que estava no salão comunal a segurou pelo braço e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Nem pensar que essas mocréias irão roubar meu Harry. Você trate de comprar o meu irmão! — sorriu maliciosamente ao ver a Granger corar. — Vou fazer o Potter de escravo.

— Gina!

— O que foi? Falei algo errado? — piscou divertida enquanto alisava a saia do vestido.

A ruiva estava animada, a festa dos dias das bruxas era maravilhosa, e com o primeiro leilão que Hogwarts faria com garotos, seria incrível. Quem desse o maior lance arremataria e teria a companhia obrigatória deles por uma semana, era tudo o que ela precisava, afinal, muita coisa poderia acontecer em sete dias. Havia pegado toda sua reserva de dois anos economizando, mas sabia que valeria muito a pena se Potter ficasse ao seu lado, seria perfeito! Não deixaria essa chance escapar. Ele não teria para onde fugir e nem a evitaria como sempre fazia, a ruiva estimava que os dois estivessem namorando até o próximo sábado.

Olhou para a Granger, sabia que ela também queria uma oportunidade com seu irmão, torcia para que eles dessem certos juntos, se ela o arrematasse, era possível que até o próximo fim de semana os dois confessariam seus sentimentos. O que todo mundo sabia e não seria surpresa para ninguém.

— Vamos Hermione! Não quero perder mais um minuto aqui. — disse e não deu tempo dela mudar de idéia e a arrastou para o salão.

.

.

Gina resolveu pegar um drink enquanto Hermione conversava com Luna, na pressa se esbarrou em Draco no caminho para a mesa.

— Cuidado Weasley! Não precisa ter tanta pressa, o leilão ainda nem começou, — ele fez um ar de arrogância — como se você tivesse dinheiro algum para participar. — riu e seus inseparáveis guarda-costas riram juntos deixando-a irada.

— Cala a boca Malfoy. Se você fosse leiloado, não valeria um nuque!

O rosto dele ficou sério.

— Pode apostar que eu valeria muito mais do que aquele Potter que você tanto adora.

— Você? Só se a Pansy for louca o suficiente para te comprar.

— Veremos Weasley. — ele se afastou e Gina respirou fundo, aquele idiota não estragaria sua noite.

.

.

— Tem idéia de quantos garotos serão leiloados?

— Ouvi dizer que são muitos.

— Parece que a sonserina toda estará lá.

— Aff, jamais arremataria algum deles, imagina Goyle e Crabbe?

— Seria dois pelo preço de um nuque.

— Como você é venenosa Gina.

A ruiva deu de ombros.

— Só falei a verdade.

As garotas riam e especulavam em quem iria fazer um lance, a ruiva sorriu, não entregaria Harry de bandeja para ninguém, após vários minutos, Dumbledore se levantou de sua mesa e dirigiu ao centro de um palco montado especialmente para aquela ocasião.

— Vamos começar o nosso primeiro leilão de solteiros de Hogwarts. Mas as regras mudaram, o leilão será como um encontro às escuras.

O salão todo ficou agitado, os garotos, cerca de uns vinte subiram no palco e foram para trás das cortinas.

— Como assim? Não entendi esse encontro ás escuras.

— Significa que daremos lance e só depois descobriremos quem arrematamos. — respondeu Hermione sabiamente.

— Ele não pode fazer isso! — exclamou a ruiva brava.

— Ele já fez.

— Mantenha a calma, o objetivo do leilão é arrecadar fundos, somente isso. Mas para que o lance não seja tão cego assim, eu solicitei que cada garoto escrevesse suas características pessoais e com essa base vocês poderão ter idéia de quem seja. — o diretor tentou apaziguar os ânimos exaltados das garotas.

— Menos mal. — murmurou a Weasley.

Quando o leilão começou, as meninas começaram a dar seus lances, às vezes garotas lufa-lufa acabavam arrematando um sonserino e vice-e-versa. Foi ótimo ver a cara de buldogue da Pansy arrematar um lufa-lufa que se dizia irresistível, achando se tratar do Malfoy.

— E agora temos um garoto, que se diz, inteligente, amigo, é corajoso...

— É ele Hermione! — sussurrou a ruiva. — É a descrição de Harry. — olhou em volta e todas as garotas pareciam saber também.

A Granger parecia desconfiada.

— Acho que Harry é meio modesto demais para declarar algo assim.

Quando Dumbledore terminou de falar, Parvati foi a primeira dar o lance.

— 05 galeões!

— 10 galeões!

A disputa estava acirrada, a Granger olhou com desconfiança para a ruiva que estava calada, já que ela dizia que seria a primeira por Harry.

— 68 galeões!

Era um valor considerável, garotas de todas as casas estavam dando lance.

— 68 galeões para senhorita Dawel da Corvinal! Quem dá mais?

— Dou 120 galeões! — exclamou Gina.

O salão inteiro ficou surpreso. Dumbledore sorriu.

— Lance vendido para a senhorita Weasley!

A ruiva quis gritar de felicidade, mas se conteve e sorriu, queria ver a cara de Harry quando descobrisse.

— Parabéns, você arrematou um dos solteiros mais cobiçados, Draco Malfoy!

Naquele momento Gina quase desmaiou ao se deparar com o loiro sorrindo maliciosamente ao sair detrás das cortinas.

.

.

— N-não, eu arrematei o Potter. Foi por ele que eu estou aqui!

— Foi o senhor Malfoy. Você comprou a descrição dele.

Gina olhou feio para o loiro que a encarava.

— Eu não quero mais participar.

— Sinto muito, mas as regras são claras, uma vez o lance dado, não pode voltar atrás.

A ruiva quase chorou, o lance mais alto foi desperdiçado num idiota.

— Só para constar, eu também não sinto feliz pela escolha Weasley. — disse Draco com cara de desagrado. — Mas eu sabia que iria valer mais do que um nuque. — alfinetou.

— Cala boca Malfoy!

Dumbledore parecia se divertir com a situação e colocou um bracelete especial em ambos, explicando como funcionária, mas ela não prestou atenção, só queria sair dali e desaparecer.

Gina voltou para a multidão infeliz, olhou feio para Hermione antes que ela lançasse um "eu te avisei". Havia perdido tempo, dinheiro e o Potter. Sentou-se emburrada em uma das mesas escondidas, não queria ser alvo de piadinhas de ninguém, não via a hora daquela maldita festa acabar para voltar para o seu quarto e dormir até esquecer-se do que havia feito.

Assistiu seu irmão ser arrematado por Luna e Hermione arrematar Harry por apenas 72 galeões, suspirou aliviada pelo menos seu amado Potter não estaria nas mãos das garotas ávidas por um pedaço dele.

.

.

O dia estava lindo, Gina levantou um pouco mais humorada e bem disposta, já tinha feito planos durante a noite, iria grudar em Hermione e por conseqüência em Harry, quando saiu pelo retrato da grifinória, encontrou Draco de braços cruzados e aparentava estar bem aborrecido.

— Porque demorou tanto?

— O que faz aqui Malfoy?

— Ora Weasley, esqueceu que você comprou a minha companhia por uma semana ontem? — ele arqueou a sobrancelha e a encarou com um ar arrogante.

— Achei que fosse um pesadelo. — suspirou. — Pode voltar para o seu covil e desapareça para sempre da minha frente.

O loiro sorriu.

— Porque me tratar mal agora? Não foi você que deu o maior lance da noite? Sei que valho mais do que isso, mas vindo de você, foi como ter sido arrematado por um milhão de galeões.

— Seu cretino, foi por engano! E desde quando você é um cara amigo e corajoso?

— Esqueceu de acrescentar inteligente, lindo e perfeito nessa frase.

— Onde se encaixaria o modesto?

— Ah não, isso eu não sou. Não tenho porque esconder as minhas qualidades Weasley.

— Bom Malfoy, foi um desprazer falar com você, agora suma!

— Não posso! — ele respondeu com cara feia levantando apontando para o bracelete. — Estaremos ligados durante vinte quatro horas por dia, não posso me afastar mais de dois metros de distancia de você, desde quando acordar até o horário de dormir. Só durante as aulas ele permite que eu me afaste, mas até o final da semana, terá que ficar comigo.

Ela tentou tirar o bracelete, mas era impossível, lembrava vagamente da explicação do diretor.

— Ok Malfoy, mas como fui eu que te comprei, você vai fazer o que eu mandar. Então fique a distancia máxima que conseguir longe de mim e nenhuma palavra a mais! — ordenou e saiu pisando duro com o loiro ao seu encalce.

.

.

— Eu não vou me sentar com os grifinórios! — disse o loiro.

— Ah vai sim, eu é que não me misturo naquele covil. — ela andou com confiança para a mesa da grifinória e fez questão de se sentar de frente para Harry e ao lado de Hermione, Draco havia ficado de pé com cara feia.

Todos haviam parado de comer e analisavam cuidadosamente a cena. Sabiam claramente do ódio entre eles, aquilo seria no mínimo engraçado de se ver.

— A irmãzinha, você realmente fez um lance no escuro. — disse Fred.

— Infelizmente. — retrucou ela.

— Mas não tenho pena de você. — completou Jorge. — Temos pena do Malfoy. — ambos sorriram divertidos.

Gina deu de ombro ignorando os gêmeos.

— Não vai se sentar Malfoy?

— Não! Muito menos ao lado do Potter!

Harry fingiu que não ouviu e Gina suspirou aborrecida.

— Fique com fome então.

— Então você arrematou um sonserino. — falou o moreno com um sorrido de piedade do rosto.

— Era para ter sido você. — respondeu e sorriu ao vê-lo corar, Harry sabia de seus sentimentos, mas a evitava e a ruiva era louca para mudar isso. — Mas fiquei feliz que tenha sido a Hermione, como são grandes amigos tudo fica mais fácil.

— É um pouco estranho, porque sempre somos nós três. — esclareceu a Granger olhando de soslaio para Rony que estava sentado com os Corvinais e nem parecia perceber esse detalhe enquanto devorava o café-da-manhã.

— Mas vamos nos divertir! — prometeu Harry a ela.

Gina suspirou e de repente se descobriu sem fome, olhou com raiva para o Malfoy que permanecia de pé e bem zangado, fuzilando-a com o olhar. Se não fosse por aquela descrição mentirosa dele, ela estaria se divertindo com o Potter.

Mas o Malfoy iria pagar e seria bem caro, faria valer a pena cada galeão.

_Continua..._

_._

_._

_**N/A: **__Oi povo, estou lançando mais uma fic, a diferença é que essa será curtinha e os capítulos já estão prontos, para quem curte DracoxGina e um pouquinho de humor, espero que gostem._


	2. Provocando

**Capítulo 2 – Provocando.**

...

Draco jamais admitiria, nem a sim mesmo, que estava arrependido por ter feito a Weasley dar um lance a ele, na verdade ele só queria humilhá-la, mostrar quem estava por cima, queria vê-la pagar por suas palavras quando o menosprezava, somente isso, simples assim. Mas o inútil do diretor havia criado regras que só veio atrapalhá-lo e beneficiar a ruiva de certa forma.

Sem falar que ele jamais iria se sujeitar a comer na mesa da grifinória, ainda mais ao lado do idiota do Potter, nem morto que faria isso! Sua reputação valia muito mais do que um café da manhã, mesmo que houvesse panquecas com calda doce, suas favoritas.

Olhou para Gina que sorria maldosamente, de propósito ela pegou uma torrada e levou aos lábios delicadamente, saboreando sem pressa, o estomago dele roncou e fingiu não perceber olhando pros lados, menos para ela. Mas era quase impossível ignorar, ainda mais quando a ruiva fazia tudo aquilo parecer tão erótico... Olhou e viu que os garotos estavam vidrados nela, na maneira como comia e passava a língua pelos lábios naturalmente rosados, ela era genuinamente sedutora e perversa, isso só o fez odiá-la ainda mais.

.

.

Gina riu ao perceber que ele estava com fome e tentava a todo custo não demonstrar nada, sorriu maliciosamente na direção de Harry que a encarava de boca aberta.

— As panquecas estão saborosas?

— Hã? — ele balbuciou e deixou o garfo cair sobre a mesa atraindo olhares na direção dele.

— Eu perguntei se as panquecas estão saborosas?

— S-sim, uma delícia.

Ela se inclinou para ele e pegou uma fatia com bastante calda de chocolate, sabia que o Malfoy gostava de panquecas pelo modo que ele fitou o moreno colocando a calda, deu uma mordida suavemente.

— Deliciosas, com muita calda, exatamente do jeito que eu gosto Harry. — falou sem tirar os olhos do loiro que a fuzilava de volta.

Isso a divertiu, mas para a sua chateação já era hora de ir para a aula.

— Vamos Malfoy, segue o teu rumo que eu sigo o meu. — avisou assim que saiu do salão principal. — Torça para que ao menos Pansy possa ter pegado algo para você comer. — riu ao ouvir o ronco faminto do estomago dele.

.

.

— Gina! — a voz de Rony seria capaz de ouvir até da floresta proibida, ela estremeceu e Draco sorriu perversamente.

— Oi Ron.

— EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ COMPROU ESSA DONINHA ARROGANTE! — ele gritou fazendo-a ficar ainda mais envergonhada com a atitude escandalosa e grosseira.

Ela cruzou os braços e o encarou ameaçadoramente, era hora de mostrar mais uma vez ao seu irmão que faria o que bem entendesse e que a opinião dele era desnecessária. Luna deu um passo para trás ao ver o embate inevitável, mas o loiro continuou onde estava, com um sorriso de lado, parecia que adorando assistir tudo de camarote.

— Eu comprei, você vai fazer o que? Se for gritar, sabe que não vai adiantar nada.

— E o Harry? Era para você ter comprado ele? Afinal você gosta dele!

Ela ficou vermelha e Draco achou interessante o modo como o rubor tomou suas faces.

— Quer saber? Eu estou farta de correr atrás do seu amigo, Harry não é o único garoto interessante na escola e outra coisa, isso não te interessa!

Alguns alunos que passavam por ali, começaram a ouvir a conversa, curiosos como tudo aquilo iria acabar!

— Quer saber, eu vou mandar uma coruja pra mãe.

— Faz o que você quiser! Não se esqueça de contar como você é covarde e até hoje não teve coragem de chamar Hermione para sair! — ela se virou para o loiro e pegou na sua mão. — Vamos Malfoy! — e saiu pisando duro deixando seu irmão pasmo e de boca aberta.

.

.

Gina encostou-se a uma mesa da biblioteca e respirou fundo, envergonhada soltou a mão do sonserino, ela não podia perder a cabeça tão facilmente, agora sua reputação estava arruinada.

— Então é verdade o que dizem sobre o Weasley e a Granger. — começou ele lembrando da cena que achara extremamente divertida.

— Nenhuma palavra a mais sobre isso Malfoy ou acabo com você.

— Como quiser. — respondeu ironicamente. — Mas isso dura somente cinco dias.

— Que seja! — ela abriu os livros e começou a estudar ignorando-o.

Draco tentou fazer o mesmo, mas não conseguia parar de olhá-la, havia algo nela que apreciava, afinal, valentia era algo que jamais esperaria em garotas tão femininas e sedutoras. Balançou a cabeça, eca, a ruiva pobre jamais seria aos seus olhos, sedutora, jamais!

.

.

Foi um dia cansativo, Gina passou por Harry e Hermione na sala comunal, os dois estavam rindo, divertidos quando falavam da sua vida trouxa e do que gostava, mas ela ao menos nem se importou. As pessoas olharam curiosas para ver se ela teria alguma reação, já que provavelmente a fofoca sobre a briga de mais cedo deveria ter sido espalhada.

Rony continuava fora, o que era um alívio, não estava a fim de ver seu irmão e ter um novo confronto com ele, como estava cansada, tomou um banho e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas, mas poucas horas depois, acordou incomodada, o bracelete estava quente. Tentou tirar, porém ele não saiu e cada vez mais machucava o seu braço.

Levantou-se rapidamente e foi ao banheiro, mas nem mesmo a água refrescava o bracelete e a sua pele, irritada desceu para sala comunal que já estava vazia devido ao horário, precisava urgente tirar aquilo antes que a queimasse, mas assim que se aproximou do quadro o bracelete ficou imediatamente morno.

— Obtuso. — disse para a mulher gorda que a olhou feio, mas permitiu a passagem e se surpreendeu ao ver o loiro de pijamas sentado na frente do quadro.

— Ainda bem que você veio!

— O que você fez Malfoy?

— O que você acha?

— O que você aprontou?

— Você acha que eu fiz algo? Acha que eu enfeiticei de propósito o bracelete para sair da minha cama quentinha de madrugada, correr o risco de ser descoberto e pego pelo Filch, ainda mais ficar sentado aqui em frente ao quadro da grifinória?

— Tem razão, Desculpe.

— O que você disse?

— Não vou repetir Malfoy. Você ouviu bem e não vai se acostumando com isso. Estou tão irritada quanto você!

— Calma Weasley, o que faremos?

— Não dá para avisar ao diretor que este bracelete está com problemas, somente amanhã. Também não podemos ficar longe um do outro.

— Infelizmente.

Ela o ignorou, mas antes que falasse algo mais um movimento no corredor chamou a atenção deles, era a madame Nora, sem pensar a ruiva puxou o loiro para dentro da sala comunal antes que fossem pegos e para piorar havia alguém descendo as escadas.

— Gina? — a voz de Harry soou e ela rapidamente fez com que Draco se enfiasse atrás de uma poltrona.

— O que está fazendo acordado Harry?

— Eu ia fazer a mesma pergunta. — disse ele. — Eu ouvi barulho e resolvi ver o que era.

— Sono leve. Eu já ia subir. — mas nenhum dos dois fez qualquer movimento.

— Sabe Gina, eu quero aproveitar a oportunidade e falar com você.

— Sobre o que?

— Sobre nós.

Draco estava incomodado e impaciente, a posição não era nada favorável, e se algum dia fosse possível odiar ainda mais o Potter seria naquele momento. Ele empurrou a perna da ruiva ao vê-la olhar com admiração para aquele idiota e recebeu um chute em troca.

— Está tudo bem? Você está fazendo caretas. — disse o moreno.

— E-está sim, era só um mosquito idiota. — falou ao sentir um beliscão na sua perna, ela de raiva pisou na mão do Malfoy que reprimiu um grito de dor. — Melhor conversarmos depois, que tal? Eu estou com sono e prefiro estar bem acordada.

— Ok. — ele sorriu um pouco sem jeito. — Eu já vou então.

— Boa noite.

— Até amanhã Gina. — ele voltou para o dormitório dos garotos.

Gina se afastou de Draco.

— Você está louco? Harry quase descobriu você aqui.

— Porque não expulsou o idiota do Potter antes?

— Não te interessa!

— Então você ainda gosta dele, não devia ter mentido para o seu irmão.

Ela ficou corada e olhou com raiva para ele.

— Fora daqui!

— Eu saio, se você sair também, é justo! Não quero ter meu braço queimado pela manhã.

— Chegamos a um empate Malfoy.

— Sim.

— Nenhum dos dois irá ceder.

— Pode apostar que não.

— Então o que nos resta a fazer é dormir juntos.

— O quê?!

_Continua..._

.

.

_**N/A: **__Ou a fic é ruim ou realmente não há muito fãs de DracoxGina, que pena. Mas ainda assim continuarei a escrevê-lo, porque eu gosto desse casal super-hiper-mega-inusitado rs._

_Obrigada por comentar: Ritha P.B Potter e JayMJane_


	3. Dormindo juntos

**Capítulo 3 – Dormindo juntos**

**...**

— Malfoy! O que você acha que eu estou sugerindo?

— Sexo? Orgia?

— Credo seu depravado!

— Nunca se sabe ruiva, afinal você sempre mostrou uma atração enorme por mim.

— Sim, a minha mão na sua cara, não existe atração melhor.

Draco sorriu, mas o sorriso dele era algo que Gina nunca tinha visto igual, uma mistura de arrogância com provocação e pitadas de malícia, ele se aproximou dela e a encurralou contra a parede.

— Sabe o que eu acho? No fim de tudo ruiva, você adorou me ter por perto.

— Argh! Nem sonhando idiota! — sua voz saiu trêmula, geralmente ela era costumava estar com a situação evidentemente controlada.

— O que foi? — ele percebeu e o seu sorriso de malícia só se intensificou. — Posso jurar que está com medo de mim Weasley. — ele aproximou o rosto perto da orelha dela. — Fique tranqüila, eu não mordo, ao menos que você queira.

Ela respirou fundo e o empurrou com violência.

— Argh! Jamais Malfoy, jamais!

Ele deu de ombros e voltou a sua postura normal, satisfeito por vê-la quase sucumbir ao seu charme, mas não iria insistir, porque estava cansado, faminto e com sono.

— O que sugere então?

— Só falei que teríamos que dormir no mesmo lugar, mas longe um do outro, precisamente os dois metros.

— Eu concordo, até porque ruiva, você não é o meu tipo.

— E você é muito menos o meu.

— É por isso que você tem mau gosto, prefere garotos sonsos e com testa rachada.

Gina fuzilou o loiro com o olhar, na verdade faltava um pouquinho para não pular no pescoço dele.

— Ok Malfoy, sem discussão agora, vamos ter que sair daqui.

— E ir para a onde? Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas se pegarem a gente, estaremos de detenção. A não ser que me convide para dormir no seu quarto.

Ela o ignorou e o puxou para fora da sala comunal, caminhou até o lugar que ficava a sala precisa.

— Temos que pensar em um quarto grande, espaço com duas camas separadas, com cortinas em volta delas de um modo que não podemos ver um ao outro e nem mesmo ouvir. — ela repetiu para si mesma.

Ele ficou quieto e quando a porta surgiu da sala, a ruiva se adiantou e abriu, mas o quarto não era o que queria, era apenas um quarto de casal, nada simples e bem luxuoso.

— O que você pensou Malfoy? 

— Em uma cama grande para poder dormir. Esse quarto realmente se parece com o meu.

Ela o ignorou e tentou se concentrar em duas camas, mas nada mudou.

— Não deveria ter feito isso.

— Porque não? 

— Porque agora só teremos uma cama.

— E que culpa eu tenho se você não me explicou as regras?

Gina bufou irritada e o puxou para dentro do quarto, aquela cama teria que servir, era grande o bastante para caber uma cinco pessoas, mas o suficiente para ela dormir, sozinha.

— Ok, eu durmo na cama.

— E eu?

— No chão! Onde mais?

— A não, dessa vez não, estou cansado, faminto e me recuso dormir no chão. Há espaço o suficiente para nós dois a não ser que você queira me agarrar, porém já vou avisando que não estou a fim. Boa noite para você. — respondeu pegando um travesseiro e deitando na cama.

Gina suspirou com a revolta dele, era apenas uma noite, apenas isso e ninguém precisaria ficar sabendo, sua reputação não podia ficar pior, ou podia?

.

.

Draco despertou abraçado a outra pessoa, ele abriu os olhos e sorriu ao visualizar um dos braços ao redor do seu peito, enquanto uma de suas mãos estavam apoiada sobre a coxa de uma garota. Ele não se lembrava bem do que aconteceu, mas não era novidade acordar acompanhado, porém franziu ao ver um tufo de cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo travesseiro.

_"Droga, eu dormir com a Weasley!"_ Ele entrou em pânico e tentou se afastar-se dela, mas Gina era persistente e não deixava ele se mexer, parecia agarrá-lo como um bichinho de pelúcia.

— Ei ruiva! Acorde. — ele chacoalhou o corpo dela.

_"Será que ela está morta?"_ Respirou aliviado ao ouvir a respiração morna dela, mas aquela garota dormia como pedra, ele não sabia o que faria para acordá-la. Foi pensando que de repente não sentiu mais vontade de se levantar, a preguiça tomou conta do seu corpo e bocejou contra sua vontade. Iria dormir só mais alguns minutos, afinal, não faria muita diferença já que sempre acordava cedo, uns minutinhos a mais não teriam problema.

.

.

Gina acordou abraçada ao corpo do Malfoy, as mãos dele estavam sobre a sua cintura, e a cabeça dela aninhada no peito dele, o loiro parecia diferente, inofensivo e quase bonito, quase... Porque ao analisar sua posição com ele constatou que os dois pareciam um casal, e quando ele inconscientemente a puxou ainda mais para si, colocando seus corpos, Gina gritou.

Draco quase pulou da cama, assustado com o coração disparado.

— O que foi? O que aconteceu?

— Seu tarado! — ela parecia envergonhada e evitava olhar na direção dele.

— Olha Weasley, você tem tantos irmãos que deveria saber que isso é muito comum ter uma ereção logo pela manhã.

— Você e eu estávamos abraçados. — ela fez cara de nojo.

— Você quase me mata do coração por isso?

— Eca, eu abracei um Malfoy e... Eca!

— Olha aqui ruiva, não é culpa minha se você não consegue ficar longe de mim. Mas tente não gritar da próxima vez, isso incomoda.

Gina fez cara feia para ele, mas não durou muito, nunca viu Draco sem camisa e os cabelos bagunçados, era uma visão diferente do qual estava acostumada, afinal, quem diria que ele teria um corpo magro, porém definido?

— Gostou do que está vendo?

Ela corou e suspirou irritada, mas até perceber que estava descabelada, com a camisola amassada e olhos inchados, se preocupou em se arrumar do que discutir com o loiro.

Ela desejou um banheiro e de propósito, demorou muito mais tempo para tomar banho e se arrumar, enquanto Draco reclamava na porta do banheiro a demora.

Quando enfim se arrumaram, ela desejou um relógio para saber se tinham tempo de tomar café-da-manhã, mas ao olhar as horas se espantou.

— Perdemos todas as aulas da manhã.

— Eu tentei te acordar ruiva, mas você dorme feito pedra.

— Tentou? Eu que acordei primeiro!

— Não, eu levantei antes.

— Então a culpa é toda sua!

Os dois começaram a discutir e saíram da sala precisa sem perceber a aproximação de alunos indo em direção ao salão principal para almoçarem.

— Era a sua obrigação Malfoy ter me acordado!

— Minha? Você agarrou em mim e não consegui me desvencilhar de você, me agarrou como se eu fosse um ursinho.

Gina ficou vermelha, ela sabia que adorava dormir abraçada com o quer que fosse, dessa vez o loiro não estava mentindo. Mas mesmo assim ela não daria vantagem alguma para ele reclamar dela. A discussão ficou ainda mais acalorada e os dois só pararam quando viram que tinha companhia.

— A Weasley e o Malfoy dormiram juntos! — gritou uma menina da lufa-lufa, que apesar de ser boazinha era conhecida como a maior fofoqueira de Hogwarts.

— Não, não foi isso o aconteceu. — Mas era tarde demais, ninguém lhe daria ouvidos.

Draco colocou a mão nos ombros dela e falou.

— Vamos falar com Dumbledore antes que isso piore.

.

.

— Eu não acredito que o diretor viajou e só volta no fim de semana, e pior, ninguém pode desfazer a magia desse bracelete! Aquele velho gagá me paga!

— Mais respeito com Dumbledore! Ele é um grande bruxo.

— Mas não deixa de ser gagá. — finalizou o loiro.

Gina estava chateada, nunca deveria ter participado daquele leilão, só houve conseqüências nada agradáveis para ela, porém percebeu que o Malfoy também não estava a ponto de comemorar a trágica situação deles.

— Vamos almoçar? — percebendo que não adiantaria em nada brigar. — Pior não vai ficar.

— Ótima idéia, estou faminto.

Foram em direção ao salão principal, mas ao chegar lá, Rony, Fred e George vieram em sua direção e pareciam furiosos.

— GINA WEASLEY! QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA QUE VOCÊ PASSOU A NOITE COM O MALFOY?

E ambos perceberam que pior, podia e sim ficar.

_Continua..._

.

.

_**N/A:**__ Gina e Draco são mesmo dois opostos, mas que inevitavelmente se atraem né? Estou muito, mas muito feliz em ver que tem gente acompanhando a FIC, sério, eu amo esse casal também, para ser sincera, amo Draco com qualquer pessoa rs._

**Agradecimentos à:**

**Thath – **Que bom que alguém curte esse casal, é meio chato escrever e não ter ninguém para ler, eu amo esse casal e acho que possuem uma química incrível rs. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Luana Evans – **Eles serão como gato e rato, gosto muito de ver a coisa pegar fogo hahaha. Só vai piorar o no próximo capítulo e quem sabe, um beijo para apimentar ainda mais. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Ritha P.B. Potter – **Espero que continue gostando flor. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Sasha – **Sim, são mesmo gato e rato, ela provoca, ele dá o troco, mas logo isso muda. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**ViolaPsiqueBlack – **Eu tentei escrever a fic antes, mas ninguém deu bola, por isso achei que ela tinha ficado ruim e reescrevi com mais calma. Também não curto Harry e Gina, prefiro ele com a Luna ou com a Hermione. Ah a Gina pode atormentar o Malfoy, mas ele não é bobo, ele sabe dar o troco, espero que continue gostando. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

...

**Obrigada a todos por comentar, **

**É por vocês que eu irei continuar.**


End file.
